


Trust Your Heart; Let Fate Decide

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have a lot of feelings about Stiles and Derek okay, I just read the best Teen Wolf fic and so I have to post this one, M/M, Teen Wolf Season 3b spoilers, my fic is probably nowhere NEAR as awesome, takes place after the conclusion of Season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about a week since Allison's death; Derek told Stiles about the fucked-up dream/vision he had of crazy Kate Argent...and with so much grief and idiocy to contend with, Stiles does something EXTREMELY stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Your Heart; Let Fate Decide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iriseslineherpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriseslineherpath/gifts).



Straining, Stiles pulls open the door to Derek Hale’s loft. The werewolf looks up, and to Stiles it appears to be a look of murder.

“Oh my God …Hey, uh, look Derek—” he says desperately, “You’ve gotta believe me, please, I didn’t mean to screw everything up.” Derek rises, bare-chested after apparently working out in the middle of the room for some reason—why did he have to do that? His sweaty skin is distracting—and prowls menacingly toward Stiles, who now backs slightly to his right, searching for a weapon with which to defend himself. Figures THIS would be the one time he forgot his baseball bat. “Oh man, uh, this obviously isn’t a good time—you’re gonna werewolf out and those muscles will most definitely crush my head like a grape. Ee—” This last was the beginning of an undignified scream that is stopped when Derek grips Stiles’ face roughly.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Derek growls finally, “do you EVER shut up?!” Stiles is about to make a snarky retort, but it vanishes into the air when Derek kisses him, hard. Lifting Stiles up and clutching him close, the Hale has made his move, and Stiles is stunned completely silent. He makes one tiny reflexive movement in response, spreading the fingers of his left hand across Derek’s lower back; to steady himself or bring Derek closer, even he doesn’t know. They break apart at last, gasping. Well, Stiles, at least, is gasping for air as the other man gazes at him expressionlessly.

“Dude, what the hell—why’d you—how’d you even—?” Whoa, keep it together, Stiles, his left brain counsels rationally. Seriously?! His right brain snaps right back. I just got kissed by DEREK HALE. Oh, shit, what do I tell Malia? How serious are you anyway? Questions his self reasonably. You just made out once, in a nuthouse. Big deal. Yes, this IS a big deal! She’s the first girl I’ve liked who actually likes me back!! Well, apart from Heather…. His thoughts choke off at that. He still hasn’t recovered from the death of his oldest friend, whose mom had been best friends with Stiles’ mother when she was alive, and who had known his family during happier times. Wait. That isn’t fair to Scott, who had met Stiles when the two of them were four years old and had been around when he was A LOT happier…but he hadn’t known Stiles’ mom too well before she had gotten really sick. Bombarded by these memories at this precise moment seems rather weird—maybe kissing Derek had some sort of cathartic effect, since the vast majority of his family had ALSO died horribly. Stiles is brought out of his head when Derek starts speaking.

“Why did I kiss you? Well, I’ve discovered by means of Lydia that it is the tried-and-true method to stop you from freaking out.”

“That doesn’t ACTUALLY explain why you did it just now, though. Lydia kissed me when I was having a panic attack. That wasn’t a panic attack.” Derek raises an eyebrow in feigned surprise.

“Oh really? Well, in that case, you’ll just have to wrap your mind around the fact that, for some unexplainable reason, I am into you.” 

“Wait, was that a compliment?!” Stiles crows. “Yeah, it was! Holy shit, Derek Hale just gave me a compliment. Is it Armageddon, or am I on something?”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek rolls his eyes angrily.

“I think there’s an effective way for you to get me to do that. Kiss me again.” Derek has walked away to put his shirt back on. He stares at Stiles for a long moment.

“No.” Stiles opens his mouth wordlessly, and whatever his face looks like, it actually gets Derek to laugh. LAUGH! Legitimately laugh! These types of things have the tendency to happen in threes: 1) the kiss; 2) the compliment; and 3) the laugh. This has turned into a good day, Stiles thinks amazedly. To think I feared being murdered a few minutes ago because I told Scott AND Mr Argent about the Crazy Kate Dream. This is the only way he can currently force himself to consider it, because otherwise—he is snapped back again when Derek claps loudly in front of his face. “Hello, Earth to Stiles! Man, maybe I should have thought twice about kissing you. My refusal seems to have short-circuited your hyperactive brain. I thought you wanted to know why I’m not angry with you.”

“Ha-ha, all right, start your explanation again.” Derek sighs as if in pain.

“Okay. Are you listening?”

“Yes!” Stiles snaps.

“Just had to check. When I first listened to Scott’s message, I was pretty pissed, yes. But after thinking about it, I realized why you told him and Argent. You were just trying to help. And even though this whole thing may seem ridiculous, you never doubted me, and it had to take guts for you to go and see Chris. I know how much he terrifies you, especially since you STILL think the death of his daughter is somehow your fault.”

“Uh, cause it IS! You’re just like Scott; he’s constantly saying that I’m not to blame—but if I hadn’t let the nogitsune through my mind’s door that was ajar, if I hadn’t gone completely insane, none of this shit would have happened!” Derek once more rises up, away from the table he’d been leaning on, and strides back over to stand directly in front of Stiles.

“Stiles.” He says, firm and quiet. “Look at me.” Derek ducks his face, hazel eyes searching out Stiles’ brown ones. “That was a void fox demon, the craftiest creature going, that entered your head. Since you’re the craftiest human being in Beacon Hills, it was going to find a way inside your mind no matter what. Trust me. That isn’t your fault or your problem. You were working so damn hard to fight off that thing—Scott told me what you said in Bardo. You figured the illusion out, kid! You fought hard for your best friend, for all of your friends. And I haven’t forgotten the times you came back for me; even when you didn’t absolutely have to. When I was dying from that wolfsbane bullet, or paralyzed by kanima poison in the pool, or in the hospital elevator after Jennifer tricked me and left. And now again with this. You don’t leave anyone behind—you outsmart the smartest, Stiles. And you do all of that because you care. THAT’S why I kissed you. So there.” Stiles’ lip begins trembling and he frantically blinks his eyes. He’ll never live it down if he fucking cries. But the wolf-man sadly smiles, grim, and shakes his head before pulling Stiles to him in a hug and sinking down onto the bed. 

He holds the younger man against his shirt-covered chest, though Stiles would not really mind if Derek feels the need to take his shirt off again. Apparently he doesn’t, though. There isn’t a big chance for Stiles to be disappointed about this because the two of them are practically SNUGGLING, for God’s sake. Apparently the ability to care means a LOT to Derek. (Well, after meeting his sadistic uncle and psychopathic ex-girlfriends, Stiles isn’t all that surprised. He is, however, hoping the psycho hunter girl fiend’s homicidal return can somehow be averted). And this is why he had forced himself to confide Derek’s suspicions to Chris Argent. Stiles had been totally unprepared for the intense pain that would go wrenching through his gut as soon as Mr Argent opened the door to his apartment. They had stared stupidly and stonily at one another for a few seconds before Stiles started babbling,

“Mr Argent—Chris—I know I’m the last person you probably want to see; I don’t blame you since it’s my fault that the nogitsune took Lydia and got the oni from Kira’s mother and that everyone came to rescue me in the first place which I didn’t want or deserve. I said no one else needed to get hurt because of me—I told Scott—but I couldn’t stop him or it or anything from happening, and your daughter’s amazing, Mr Argent, she really is; she was so much stronger than me. I expected to die and I didn’t really care if I did. I didn’t want her to get hurt or to die because of me. But I don’t want anyone else to get hurt now either and that’s why I’m here.” Stiles had started crying then, at last over being numb. Shuddering, he was still in the midst of all the horror, remembering the strength of the nogitsune…. And then Chris was grasping his shoulders and saying in that deep rumbling voice of his,

“Stiles.” And “Thank you for coming and for saying all of that. Now you need to breathe. Just breathe.” Before he crushed the young man in a stabilizing hug. That made Stiles cry harder, because it was such a DAD thing to do, and this is—was—Allison’s father, after all, who invited him in and listened to Stiles’ concerns about Derek and the (possible) return of Kate.

Here in the Hale loft, Stiles thinks about it all again and just starts shaking. Derek is still holding him, and presses gentle yet fierce kisses to Stiles’ forehead and eyelids and cheeks and upturned snub nose.

“It’s okay, Stiles. You did it.” he says gruffly. “And you won’t hurt anyone this time around, kid. I promise. I am here for you, and I protect the people in my pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't technically pair Derek and Stiles together based on any evidence from the show; I just thought this would be helpful and adorable and why the hell not?
> 
> Thanks to iriseslineherpath for recommending the beautiful college AU story about Derek and Stiles that I will figure out the name of and add into this note later (It's called "'Linski's Late-Night Antidote to Lame" by WhoNatural and it's awesome. I may not have used the correct punctuation/capitalization in the title, but oh well; I tried). So, in return for that recommendation, here's a gift for you.
> 
> The title of this little thing is from a verse in that awesome song in Disney's Tarzan entitled "Two Worlds" performed by the incomparable Phil Collins.


End file.
